Academy of the Arts
by SilenTaku
Summary: In the small town of Magnolia there is always some one with a dream even if its as small as getting an A to as big as the theater. There is one school that helps these optimistic teenagers make their dreams come true and that is Magnolia Academy of the Arts. This story will be romantic and full of dramatic plot twists. A new view on the legendary Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

_**Academy of the Arts**_

**The Beginning**

Chapter 1:

She stood there absolutely breathless. Her heart beating faster and faster at an unhealthy rate, feeling as though it was about to tear itself out of her chest. All eyes were staring at her, to many for her to count. Her shaking became intense and she couldn't feel her body anymore. There was only one thought running through her head.

.

.

.

.

_'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?'_

She began to become even more nervous. She closed her eyes and remembered his words.

The music started and during the intro she remembered all the events that led up to this heart-pounding moment.

_*Earlier that day*_

The shy girl walked down the halls of her dorm, holding her books so very tightly to her chest. She stared at her feet while quickly walking through the halls occasionally bumping into something only to quickly apologise, to an object, yes. She had been at Magnolia academy of the arts for about a week now and she still got strange looks from everyone she passed, probably because she was the only student without a uniform.

The uniform consisted of a light purple blazer with the letters MAA (the M is above the two A's) threaded in gold within a white shield located on the left side above the heart. Under the blazer was a simple white dress shirt and a red bow for girls while the boys had red ties. The bottoms consisted of a black skirt for girls and black dress pants for the boys with black shoes.

Her appearance wasn't to appealing as well. She had giant circle glasses that were fogged up so that you couldn't see her eyes; her messy and tangled hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, with bits and pieces hanging out everywhere. Her skin was a creepy tone of pale and her lips were chapped. She wore a long sleeved baggy white shirt and a long patterned skirt that reached her ankles, and a pair of old sneakers to finish it off.

Right now all the other girls were just waking up, probably applying make-up she knows she'd never be able to afford.

"Haha, did that really happen?"

"P-Please quiet d-down!"

The girl lifted her head to see two petite figures walking out of a room. One was trying very hard to stifle a laugh while the other was as red as a tomato. She stopped and stared at the two girls with surprise and interest.

"With 's son? Haha!"

The smaller of the two somehow turned a deeper shade of red. She knew these two girls from her English class. The smaller girl was a prodigy and, for some reason, was accepted into the academy even though she was only 13. The daughter of one of the most graceful dancers in the history of Earthland was her, Wendy Marvell. She was just as good as, or maybe even a better dancer then her mother Grandine Marvell.

The second girl imitated the beauty of a porcelain doll but sadly also the frailty. But her frailty was the very thing that made her such a beautiful artist. It is said that her paintings are that amazing that she was able to perfectly imitate the texture of the object she was painting. But that was not her only talent. She was also extremely smart. She was able to speak 8 different languages fluently. Her name was Levy McGarden.

She stared in awe at the two beautiful girls forgetting absolutely everything, including the fact that they had stopped talking and where now staring at her. The two girls stayed completely still, until Levy moved forward. She started waving her arms in front of the daydreaming girls face in hopes to get her attention. Levy cupped her chin with her for finger and her thumb, while she thought of ways to get herself noticed by the wacked out girl in front of her. So she chose the easiest solution.

.

.

.

.

.  
She flicked her in the nose.

The girl looked dazed and in the end all her books fell to the floor. The poor girl bent down to collect her books. Levy giggled and bent down to help her. It didn't take long for Wendy to join the floor party, almost tripping over her own feet as she made her way over. The un-named girl stared at the two with a confused look.

Levy giggled "It's my fault you dropped your books so I can at least help you pick them up!"

The girl smiled warmly as she stood up. Wendy noticed something strange about this girl, a feeling of warmth and pureness radiated from her and this greatly intrigued Wendy.

"E-Excuse me, but do you mind if I ask your name?"

The girl's warm smile widened and Wendy couldn't help but smile back.

"My name is Lucy; it's a pleasure to meet you."

The Straw haired girl bowed her head as she finished her sentence. The bluenette's bowed their heads in return. The dancer opened her mouth to speak but Lucy stopped her,

"Wendy Marvell and Levy McGarden… You're both in my English class."

Lucy looked away sheepishly, a light blush coating her cheeks. And then realisation hit Wendy,

"You were the one who wrote the Gothic remake of one of Shakespeare plays… Romeo and Juliet right?"

Lucy nodded,

"I bet the only reason you remember that is because of Romeo-Kun~" Levy teased

The small girl turned a deep shade of red which would even make a tomato blush.

Levy giggled before continuing, "Random change of subject, Lu-chan you were pretty out of it."

The blonde laughed nervously while scratching her cheek, "I always get scolded for having my head in the clouds."

"HAHA! HEAD IN THE CLOUDS! HAHA!"

Levy wiped away a non-existent tear, while Lucy and Wendy looked at her confused.

"Your head was way above that! It would be better to say that you're floating among the stars!"

Lucy smiled at the strange pun the blunette had created.

"Hey Lu-Chan can we be friends?"

The Blonde nodded her head enthusiastically at the porcelain faced girl, and the dancer who had been excluded from this conversation for a while now silently agreed.

The trio didn't realise but the hall had now filled with other girls making their way to the dining hall to eat their breakfast.

Wendy and Levy began to drag Lucy to the breakfast hall but she managed to convince them to let her go. The two made their way to the dining hall worrying about Lucy the entire time. But what they didn't know was that she had a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Academy of the Arts**_

**Destiny**

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**So I decided to update this fic because a few people seemed to like it ^~^ please read and I hope you like it! **___

*_Le Random time skip_*

Lucy rummaged through her bag to find the little piece of paper that would tell her, her destiny.

Just kidding. All that was on the piece of paper was her school schedule telling her what her last class of the day would be. The Blonde always made up strange things like that for her novels. The adventures of a beautiful heroine that wasn't a damsel in distress.

The Blonde felt a sense of accomplishment when she felt a papery texture between her fingers. She pulled it out to see that she had English. Lucy couldn't help but feel happiness for a few reasons:

1. English was one of her favourite subjects and right now they were studying drama and

2. HER TWO NEW FRIENDS WERE IN THAT CLASS!

She shoved the schedule back in her bag and slung it over her shoulder and quickly made her way to her English class. When she walked in no one else was there. She was slightly disappointed and headed to her usual seat on the far left next to the window, second from the back. She opened up a book and waited for the other students.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the room, but she didn't bother to look up from her book. The seat behind her screeched as it was pulled across the classroom floor. She couldn't focus on her book anymore, so she closed it gently before sliding it back into her bag. She placed her right elbow on the desk and sat her chin in her palm, while looking out the window.

The noises of the student behind her echoed through the room and she mentally moaned at how loud they were.

The noises suddenly stopped and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in the silence. Lucy did love the quiet but this felt unnerving and she was pretty sure the person was staring at her. The blonde girl sat up straight she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She heard a smug snort from behind her which creeped her out, but she was able to find out the culprit was a boy.

The pair sat in silence all the while he stared at her back slowly the classroom filled with students ruining their peaceful moment. The boy grunted in displeasure making the blonde haired girl flinch. He smiled at her action, he didn't know what it was but even though this girl's appearance was utterly displeasing, she was absolutely adorable. He couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

oOoOoOo

Lucy felt relieved as she saw her two giggling friends enter the room. She smiled warmly at the thought of herself having friends. They walked towards her and sat in their assigned seats. Wendy sat to the desk right of her while Levy sat in front.

"Hi Lu-Chan!" Levy called as she turned in her chair.

"Hello Lucy-San."

"Hello Levy-Chan and Wendy-San."

The blonde haired maiden smiled warmly at the two and they couldn't help but smile back. Lucy watched as Levy's eyes travelled from Lucy to the man sitting behind her. Lucy shifted in her seat, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. The man chuckled and Levy's cheeks turned a light hue of pink. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the blunette with a confused look.

Just as Lucy was about to ask her friend, the door slid open and the teacher walked in. For the rest of the class Lucy felt extremely uncomfortable as the man behind her continued to stare at her.

Soon the bell rang and Lucy started to pack away her things.

"Lu-Chan we'll wait outside the door for you okay?"

"I'll be right there!"

The two bluenette's walked out the door and then the blonde haired girl realised something

.

.

.

.

.  
.

THEY LEFT HER ALONE WITH THAT GUY!

Lucy started to panic and shoved everything in her bag. She stood up quickly not realising that she didn't do up the latch on her bag. The contents of her bag scattered all over the polished floors. The blonde haired girl hurriedly kneeled down to pick up her things, but because of the fast movement her glasses fell off.

The golden haired girl put her hands over her eyes in defeat. She heard a deep chuckle but she continued to sob. She felt a warm hand being placed on her shoulder and looked up from her hands to see a blurry mess.

"Here."

The blurry figure moved closer to her and she felt the cold metal frame of her glasses gliding across her skin. When her glasses were back on, she saw that the boy was very handsome. A light hue of pink coated her cheeks as she studied the boy. He had dark blue eyes with messy raven hair; he also had a smirk plastered on his face which made him seem all the more attractive.

He slowly leaned away from her before smiling. He turned and began to pick up her books.

"You're rather clumsy aren't you?" He chuckled. Lucy blushed deeply at the sound of his smooth voice it was like honey to her ears.

.

.

.

.  
**'OH GOD! WHAT AM I THINKING!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?'**

The Blonde haired girl began to panic and started scrambling around to pick her books up.

"You daydream a lot. It's like your head is in the clouds." He said this while handing her back her books and stood up.

Lucy put the books back in her bag before locking the latch and standing up. She slung the shoulder bag over her shoulder before smiling.

"I've been told that I'm as far as **'Floating among the stars'**."

The boy laughed loudly at this and Lucy pushed her glasses up further.

"Haha! That sounds perfect for you! Haha!"

The golden-haired maiden blushed deeply at this remark before bowing her head.

"Thank you for helping me with my books ummmm…" She waited for him to introduce himself.

"Gray Fullbuster. Just call me Gray. And you are?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The two moved toward the door in complete silence: Lucy blushing like crazy and Gray staring at the poor girl with interest.

The pair walked through the door while getting strange looks from the two bluenette's that were waiting.

"I'll see you later Lucy." A smirk made its way onto his face causing her face to darken.

"See you later Gray." A small but warm smile appeared on her face. The raven haired boy smiled back at her while walking backwards and waving at her.

He swiftly turned around and smiled to himself. This year was surely going to be interesting.

Lucy watched his retreating back with a warm smile. Her two bluenette friends behind her began to squeal in delight. Lucy turned around and looked at the pair with a confused face.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiikes you!" The dancer rolled her tongue.

Lucy's face began to darken and even her ears turned red.

"What!? N-no he d-doesn't! I-I just met h-him!" She protested

"LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!" Yelled the taller of the two.

The pair once again began to squeal while jumping up and down.

Lucy's face saddened. The two looked at her with worry and confusion.

"What normal guy would like this?" She said as she crazily gestured to all of herself.

The two smiled. "Well then that means he likes you for your personality Lucy-San."

Levy's face lit up with joy as she got an idea.

"LET'S GIVE YOU A MAKE-OVER!"

_**Finished the second chapter! :D**_

_**I know you may be thinking that it's moving a bit fast but I won't make them get together for a while. How do 'hidden feelings' sound?**_

_**Please rate and review any type of comment is accepted! **___

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**dianaanimelover: Sorry it's a secret! And it won't be revealed for a while! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you like the chapters that are still to come! **___

_**Kyto Touche: Well I think this chapter makes it really obvious so don't worry! **____** And thank you I was a bit scared of submitting this story because I thought everyone would hate it. Thanks for the support and I'd love that if you did **____**. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Firstly I need to say… I'M SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
I finally found time to finish the new chapter and I do have legitimate excuses.**_

_***Cough Cough*  
First of all my Grandfather ended up in hospital with some weird disease then after he got slightly better I went on holiday with my family! Oh yes! And I also visited my amazingly beautiful friend whom is disabled at the moment. I had an amazing day with my two best friends! ~^w^~**_

_**Oh and my last reason… I write in class and I was on vacation.  
*Cough Cough***_

_**Anyway to the story! Please enjoy!**_

_**Academy of the Arts**_

**Lucy part 2!**

"WHAT!?"

The two bluenettes grabbed her arms and began to run to the girl's dormitory.

"We're giving you a makeover!" Said the small blue haired dancer.

They dragged Lucy to the girl's dorm, took her to their room, and pushed her down into a wooden chair.

The bluenette's began to whisper to each other. Lucy sat there in the chair which was for some reason placed into the middle of the room. The blonde scanned the room whilst waiting for the two to finish.

The walls were painted different shades of sky blue and the floor was a warm timber. There were two Queen Beds on either side, which had white under sheets. The bed on the right had a doona cover with a sky blue dragon on it while the bed on the left had writing print on it. Next to the two beds there were to pure white desks side by side. The one on the left was piled with books while the other had a music box and a few pictures.

The two girls turned towards the confused and worried Lucy, completely ecstatic. Levy walked forwards and removed the steel framed glasses that sat on blonde's nose.

"HEY! I CAN'T SEE WITHOUT THOSE!"

Lucy heard the two girls gasp. She then heard footsteps and

.

.

.

Running water?

She felt herself being led somewhere but she still didn't know. All she saw were blurs of red and white. All of a sudden her body felt heavy and she hit a cold tile floor.

'_Tiles?'_

She felt a tugging at her clothes and warm air hit her stomach. Lucy's face went red when she realised what was going on.

'_THEY'RE STRIPPING ME!'_

Lucy was about to throw the two petite girls off her but for some reason she was already naked.

The chocolate eyed girl heard her two friends gasp in surprise once again and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. But then she remembered they were staring at her bare body. She shuffled backwards on the floor, her back hitting the wall. The blonde moved her arms and legs around frantically trying to figure out a way to cover her naked body.

"Lucy-san please calm down."

"It's okay Lu-Chan! Just go with it and it'll be over before you know it!"

The blonde haired girl listened to her new friends and got herself up off the floor.

She felt herself being pushed forwards, and being as blind as she was at the moment, used her hands to guide her making the blonde haired beauty look like a clichéd zombie. All of a sudden her knees came into contact with a hard object and she fell face first into a pool of water. She sat up quickly and rubbed her now very sore nose.

The two porcelain girls didn't notice Lucy's misfortune as they started rummaging through the cabinets under the sink.

"Coconut… no." Said the dancer.

"Mango… definitely not." They began to read out the many different body washes they possessed, throwing the 'not worthy' scents behind them.

"Apple…"

"Honey…"

"Lavender…"

"Goats milk…"

"Watermelon…"

"Banana berry…"

"Lemon & Lime…"

"Chocolate wine…"

"Tropical beetroot…"

"Orange grapefruit…"

"Pomegranate sorbet…"

"Pie…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU TWO HAVE PIE SCENTED BODY WASH!?"

"Oh what about Rose?" said the excited painter.

"They completely ignored me…" The blonde sank down into the water with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"No I think that would be to overpowering…" replied the other bluenette.

"What about Strawberry & Vanilla?" said the aforementioned bluenette dancer with glee,

"It's perfect!"

The two stood up from there kneeling positions and approached the sorrowful girl. She looked up at them with glassy eyes and they stared back with pity. That was until they attacked her.

Now children if there were able to be any male students passing by at this moment they would have gotten nose bleeds from shouts of "HEY DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" and "HOW DID THEY GET SO BIG!" but being in a girls dormitory that was highly unlikely but there was one person passing by at that moment that stopped to listen.

"HEY STOP THAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

"But Lu-Chan they're so big! How did they get to this size!?"

"Both of you please quite down! Someone might hear!"

The person who was standing at the door was now completely red faced. She grabbed the handle and almost ripped the door off its hinge. She ran towards the bathroom and kicked down the door this time, sliding into the foggy abyss. (A/N SO DRAMATIC! :D)

She was prepared to see a horrible sight but what she saw was

.

.

.

.

.

Levy, Wendy and a naked girl.

_Oh nothing weird here it's just Levy, Wendy and a naked girl that I've never seen before…_

.

.

.

.

.

"A NAKED GIRL!"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" shouted the blue haired painter.

"YOU'RE GROPPING A NAKED WOMAN!"

"Then it is what it looks like…"

"But it's not what you think Erza-San!"

A beautiful, powerful and highly respected woman. She was the Student Council President, a straight A+ student. Everyone also knew her as Titania because she was of beauty, strength and status to be recognised as a queen but only a few actually knew why she was known as the queen of the fairies. She was also a beautiful swordswoman who studied several different types of fighting styles. She also studied blacksmithing and designed and forged her own armor which was inspired by her imagination or traditional armors from all around the world. Her name was Erza Scarlet.

The scarlet haired beauty blushed a deep shade of red whilst waiting for a response from the young blunette dancer.

"Lucy-San was having boy problems and didn't believe that any boy would have feelings for her because of what she looked like so we offered to give her a make-over and we were giving her a bath so that she would smell as pleasing as she looks!" The bluenette finally took in air after her long explanation. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for a bad reaction from the scarlet haired leader.

"I see…"

The three girls sweat dropped as they awaited the full reply. Tension filled the room as Erza's fringe created a shadow over her eyes, only her red-framed glasses now visible.

"I guess I'll have to help you then."

The three girls looked at their President and saw her rolling up the sleeves to her blazer.

"SERIOUSLY!?"

The scarlet haired woman moved at the speed of lightning, making the blonde haired girl completely clean within a matter of seconds.

The next thing Lucy knew she was sitting in the same chair as before in a very fluffy snow white robe. She played with her hands whilst looking at them not wanting to look the other three in the eye. Why you ask?

Well maybe because of the fact that THEY WERE ALL JUST GROPING HER NAKED BODY!

Finally Erza spoke "I have a uniform you can borrow along with some contacts."

Lucy's eyes widened and she shot her head up to stare at the blurred figure.

"No, that's really too much! You have already so been generous to me! I couldn't ask this of you…"

"Just accept it. I have no use for them. The uniform is too small for me now and contacts irritate my eyes."

"A-are you sure?"

"Very."

Erza disappeared from the room only to reappear moments later.

"Here." She handed the clothes to Lucy whilst a small smile crossed her lips.

Lucy's face lit up as she stared at the unique and very expensive garments in her hands, but the colour of her face changed when she saw a tag.

Victoria's Secret…

"Uhh Erza?"

"Yes?" the said scarlet haired woman turned to the sound of her name.

"What's this?"

She grabbed the tag and pulled it out of the pile.

All four girls blushed; three of surprise and the other of embarrassment.

What Lucy held in front of her was indeed something very surprising.

.

.

.

.

Lingerie.

The Black lace, red lined G-string was the centre of attention for quite some time until the red faced president tore the garment out of Lucy's hands and ran out of the room.

The three girl's left behind stared at the door with surprise and confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" asked a very confused Levy.

"Erza has some strange desires." Lucy said whilst winking at the two bluenettes.

The said Woman re-entered the room still red faced due to embarrassment. She threw a pair of pink garments at the blonde beauty.

"WHAT ARE THESE!?"

She held up the lacy, soft pink coloured undergarments.

"They're a gift." the scarlet haired woman bluntly replied.

"WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THIS!?"

"So that you'll be prepared."

Levy burst out in laughter, Lucy blushed a deep shade of red whilst Erza made it look like the most obvious thing.

And then there was Wendy, poor, unfortunate Wendy, who was so very confused as to what was going on.

"Uh excuse me, Erza-San, what do you mean?" the young dancer stared at the blacksmith with confusion.

"Well Wendy, if everything goes as planned, this lucky boy will take Lucy to a love hotel an-"

"STOP! OH GOD PLEASE STOP!"

Wendy looked displeased with Lucy's interruption.

"I'm going to go get dressed now." the blonde said bluntly.

The other three girls waited for her to leave, but she didn't move.

"Uhh Lu-Chan… what are you doing?"

"I just remembered…"

.

.  
"I can't see…"

"HAHA! HOW COULD YOU FORGET!" bursted out the older of the bluenettes.

Lucy began to quietly sob whilst sitting on the chair. The three girls sweat dropped and nervously smiled, that was until Erza moved forward and held out a small, black, oval-shaped box. The blonde stared at the blur, confused. Erza sighed.

"Look up and keep your eyes open."

Lucy did as she was told and felt something drop into her left eye followed by a plastic type object touched the sensitive spot. This process was repeated for her right eye. Lucy blinked a few times and was able to see.

"Contacts…" Lucy whispered to herself.

She jumped up and wrapped the scarlet haired president into a hug.

"Thank you Erza!"

"You're welcome."

The blonde turned and ran towards the bathroom while Erza softly grinned at her retreating back. The two bluenettes stared at Erza with surprise.

'_Erza never smiles…' _

A few minutes later Lucy emerged from the warm coloured bathroom in the unique uniform.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING LU-CHAN!"

"I AGREE LUCY-SAN!"

"Yes, the uniform does suit you quite well!" Erza stated whilst pushing back her glasses.

"Thank you all!"

"Now just one more thing to do…" Erza continued.

"What would that be Erza-San?" Wendy asked innocently.

Erza strolled over to Lucy and held a lock of hair between her fingers.

"You need a haircut."

Lucy sat down in her chair as the three girls came to a conclusion as to who would cut her hair. Erza pulled something out of her bosom and Lucy strained to see the object. Then Erza turned to face Lucy.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A SWORD!?"

"To cut your hair of course." Erza stated with wide eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"OH HELL NO!"

Lucy pulled out her pink coloured phone.

"Lu-Chan what are you doing?"

"Calling my hair dresser…"

"Are you sure they'll be able to fit you i-"

*knock knock*

"Who could that be?" Wendy asked herself as she walked towards the door.

"Hell- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The other three looked towards the door to see a very eccentric looking crab… man… thing.

"You called? Ebi~"

"Cancer you're here!" Lucy exclaimed with pleasure.

"Ebi?"

"Ebi?"

"Ebi?"

"Ebi~"

*le Awkward silence*

"Would you be able to change my hair back to how it used to be?" Lucy asked.

"I'll try my best. Ebi~"

Just as Cancer had pulled out his scissors Erza finally spoke.

"If you're cosplaying a crab, you should be saying something like Choke instead of Ebi."

"Ch-choke~"

Erza smiled at her accomplishment. Cancer began his work and, within an hour or so, was completely finished rejuvenating Lucy's dead hair.

Her three friends gasped at the cosplayer's work. Lucy's blonde, frizzy, strawy and very unevenly cut hair, was now a beautiful luscious gold, which was cut into perfect layers and ended a few inches below her shoulders. She looked like a true goddess.

"Wow…" they chanted at the same time.

Lucy stood up and twirled for her class mates, her golden hair following behind her. Her hair fell perfectly back into place on her curvaceous body.

"YOU LOOK SO MUCH BETTER LU-CHAN!"

"You do look much more pleasing." Erza stated whilst pushing back her glasses.

"There is a noticeable improvement!" The young blunette stated cheerfully.

"Aww Thank yo- … WAIT WHAT!?"

The three stared at the blonde with confusion. Then it finally clicked.

"We didn't mean to insult your style Lu-Chan!"

"We're so sorry Lucy-San!"

"We didn't mean to come off as rude."

Lucy closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her fore and middle fingers.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

She sighed loudly and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Excuse me; I should probably leave now…"

Lucy picked up her things before opening the door and exiting the room. The three all looked at each other then back to the door.

"I guess Lucy has her secrets too."

oOoOoOo

She stumbled through the halls, tripping over her own feet. When she finally reached her dorm, she reached for her key and shakily put it in the lock. She busted through her door and shut it behind her before sliding down to the floor. Crawling over to her cabinet, she pulled out everything, her objective being one small bottle.

'_Why me?'_

oOoOoOo

I ran my fingers through my black hair as I walked through the rich looking corridors of our school. I placed my hand over my mouth and yawned.

"Damn it…"

I didn't get any sleep last night; something felt wrong. I stared at the ceiling, still walking at a steady pace.

'_And I just can't get her out of my head!'_

My thoughts were cut short when I collided with someone, a small 'Kyaa!' followed afterwards. I quickly looked down to see a girl with blonde hair, scrambling around on the floor to pick up her books. I bent down to help her.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, it's my fault I saw you but didn't mo- oh Gray! Good morning!"

I looked up quickly at the sound of a sweet, familiar voice. This girl… there was something so familiar about her but I didn't know what. I helped her to her feet before saying

"I'm sorry but, do I know you?"

The girl looked saddened by my question.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! You just don't look like anyone I know…"

She sighed and I was no longer able to read her emotions. She looked me right in the eye, a completely serious look across her face.

"Gray, it's me."

I looked her over, trying to get a clue of who this girl was.

'_Those shining eyes… Her plump lips… The soft touch of her hands…'_

My jaw dropped in realisation.

"L-Lucy?"

_**THE END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!**_

_**As you may have noticed I made this chapter a bit longer. I hope it made up for the long wait!**_

_**I'm also a bit worried that my story may be moving a bit fast… But I'll come up with some twist to make up for it!**_

_**Please review! It is much appreciated including criticism! Anything you have to say will be accepted and I reply to every review I get!**_

_**Oh and please check out my friends stories! **__TheScarletHermit-RuaNightshade__** all of her stories are amazing! One of my favourites would have to be Lucy Leaves it is positively amazing! She also updates more often which makes her better… -.-**_

_**And also check out **__Shanny cherry wolf__**! If you are a fan of Card Captors or even if you aren't her story is amazing!**_

_**Kyto Touche: As you can see she didn't really agree to it. Haha! She was forced. And you will find out Gray's full reaction next chapter! Thank you for reviewing my story! ~^w^~**_

_**dianaloveanime: Thank you! I try my hardest to write cute scenes! I'm only good at writing serious scenes so being funny or cute is a big hurdle for me! .**_

_**fairytaillover416: I hoped you liked my Make-Over chapter! I wasn't really sure what to write at first! I hope I was able to grab the concept of it!**_

_**atoneforsin: THANK YOU SO MUCH! It makes me so happy to hear things like that from reviewers like yourself! You have made me a very happy chappy! ~^w^~**_

_**TheScarletHermit**_-_**RuaNightshade: I know you're written under a guest for your review and thank you for telling me! Thank you so much for the amazing review! It helps me update when I get reviews from lovely people such as yourself! From the only person who calls you Hermi-Chan!**_

_**SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs: I finally did! :D I'm so sorry for the long wait though! I hope you forgive me! .**_

_**Guest: That is an interesting review… but I hope you liked my story?**_

_**Thank you again to all my reviewers!**_

_**Until next time!  
Adieu.**_

_**Taku-Chan~**_


End file.
